wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Lost Ones
Stories are told, Stories are lost. Stories of old, Stories of cost. '' Tales long forgotten,'' Covered in dust and tears, No matter how carefully locked in, Will be alive for all the years. The Winds of Change Long ago there lived a beautiful, stunning and gorgeous SkyWing princess. Her scales were perfect, her face was flawless and her colors were as pristine as the setting sun. She was known across the lands for her cruelty. Breeze. The eldest Of the SkyWing princesses. Born to Queen Zephyr, and sister to Dove and Songbird. The Queen, while not gorgeous nor flawless, was one of the most fair to ever sit on the SkyWing throne. She would spend her time making sure the kingdom ran smoothly, and visited the dragonets during her free time. On the contrary, during Breeze’s free time, she ripped the heads off of baby birds. Scared new hatchlings in the palace. Pulled violent, terrible pranks on her sisters. All of which she called “fun.” Alas, no matter how terrible, no matter how awful, no matter how heart-stopping cruel Breeze was, Zephyr loved her. Now, that was during Breeze’s days as a dragonet. While cruel, Breeze was also clever. A clever that manifested and strengthened as she grew older. She still kept up with her hobbies of killing innocent creatures, but did it in a far more... creative way. With birds, she would pull twigs out of newly made nests. Not enough to destroy it, but enough for the mother bird to notice and have to fix. When the eggs were laid, Breeze would crack an egg, one per day and leave them in the nest. Killing all but one. The final egg she would let hatch, and grow a bit. Then she struck. Grabbing the helpless hatching, the young bird, and squeezing the life out of it. Leaving the corpse for the mother to find. Zephyr knew that one day she would be the prey. That this would be the daughter to kill her. She only hoped Breeze challenged her to a duel face on. One day, Zephyr was gone long for a diplomatic meeting with the SandWings. When she returned, tired and satisfied with the outcome of the meeting, she entered the palace, waving to the guards. Zephyr made her way to her room, a large, spacious place with a com bed at the wall. It was dark, even with torches lighting the hallway. Shadows flickered, and shadows moved. It was an eerie sight. An enchanting sight. The Queen let out a sigh as she made her way to her bed. Her talons clicked across the floor, her current fluttered from the light breeze outside. As the Queen reaches down to pull the covers off the bed, she froze. What was that? What was under her sheets? Careful, now, and far more awak than she was before, Zephyr lifted the sheets. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Under the blankets, the head of Dove lay. Covered by the sheets, as if in a grave made by fabrics. Crimson was still sleeping out of the head. Dove‘s jaws were parted in an eternal scream, a song of sorrow, a terrible sight. Eyes wide and rolling back in her head, tongue lolling out of her outstretched jaws. A piece of paper in her ear. The Queen ceased her screaming. A piece of paper in her ear? She grabbed the paper and rushed closer to the torch light, the playful shadows lost any sense of innocence, and Zephyr felt herself shivering. She held the paper to the light and squeezed her eyes shut in the same deft movement. She breathed deeply, giving herself a moment to compose herself, if nothing else. Slowly, she opened her eyes, peering at the blood stained paper held in her shaking claws. The winds of change are coming. '' ''You can not stop it. '' ''Just like you can not prevent the rain from falling, '' ''you can not change fate. '' ''Some things are set in stone. '' ''Just as some things should be buried beneath stone. '' Zephyr knew this was what she was dreading the most. She knew she was the mother bird, helpless as she tried to change fate. Her hatchlings would die. Her best would break. Zephyr was going to die. Talon steps sounded outside her room. Zephyr spun around, eyes wild. Her breathing quickened. Was Breeze coming already? Was Zephyr wrong? How long did Breeze truly intend to play her games? Zephyr started backing up. Trying to hide, to sink into the shadows. Closer and closer the steps grew, until they were right outside of her door. ”My Queen?” A voice asked, shakily and obviously nervous, “was that, was that you who screamed?” Zephyr let out a very unqueenly squeak of relief. It was only a guard. ”Yes.” She said, trying to regain her dignity, “There... has been a mu-murder.” She managed to get the word out. The guard looked pale as he turned to see Zephyr’s bed, covered in scarlet blood, a head laying on the sheets. The guard turned around as a stream of vomit escaped his mouth. Zephyr gave the guard a moment. Then she said, ”Fetch General Magma.” The young guard nodded hastily as he sped down the hallway. Zephyr looked back at the head in her room, staring lifelessly back into her eyes, and shivered. ... It has been two weeks since the incident. Zephyr had demanded her dragonets were watched all day and night. She was concerned about Songbird’s life, and concerned about Breeze in general. Keeping an eye on both of them was her best option. And, for those two weeks, it proved effective. But Zephyr was not dumb. She knew the peace would not last. Just as she expected, she woke up one night to screams. Oddly, not her own. She rushed out of her bed and headed to the source, which was, unsurprisingly, Songbird’s room. Zephyr ran past all the stumbling guards, who were not expecting to be woken up so suddenly. Zephyr burst through the doors and sprinted to the bed. She noticed the windows were open. Songbird... Never left them open. She yanked the cover off of the bed and was met with another horrific sight. Songbird, a mangled corpse laying amidst crimson pillows. Her eyes were open and staring blankly, her throat was slit excessively. A cut running from her chin down to her front left leg. Her life still pouring out of her. Her jaws were gaped in an endless scream. Guards came piling in after Zephyr. One of them stepped forward, “My Queen-“ he started. Zephyr whirled on him, teeth gritted. ”Don't. Say. Another word.” She spat out. The guard backed up, alarmed by her uncharacteristic tone of voice. Zephyr continued, “Where are the dragons who were supposed to be guarding Breeze?” The guard who Zephyr has interrupted opened his jaws to speak, when a new SkyWing netted the room. ”Both dead, Milady.” He said, his voice heavy and thick. Zephyr turned to him, her eyes full of Ice. “And Breeze? What of her?” She snarled. The large SkyWing looked down, “In the arena, Milady. Waiting for you.” ”In the arena!” Zephyr stuttered, “why, why would she be there?” The large SkyWing didn’t answer. They both knew very well, exactly why Breeze was there. Zephyr looked one last time at Songbird, who was still oozing out blood, then walked forwards. Her guards stepped aside to let her pass. Zephyr entered the hallway leading to the arena. With a grin facw and beating heart, she walked theough the gates. Standing in the center was Breeze, blood fresh on her talons, a knowing smirk on her face. Zephyr‘s time had come. Breeze was going to kill the final hatchling. ”I presume you know why we are here.” Breeze purred. Zephyr didnt even justify that with a nod. Breeze continued, “I, Breeze, challenge Queen Zephyr for the throne.” Without another word, Breeze launched at Zephyr. Talons outstretch. Zephyr half-symboled, half-dodged out of the way and sent a plume of fire at her daughter. Breeze let out a screech as the tip of her tail was scorched, and whirled around to retaliate with her own blast of fire at Zephyr. The fire hit Zephyr on her front right leg and she screamed with agony. The terrible sensation of melting scales burned within her. She lunges forwards and clamped her jaws down on Breeze’s shoulder. Breeze let out a roar and claws at Zephyr‘s face, scoring her directly in her eyeball. Zephyr let go with a gasp and thudded yo the floor. Breeze stood above her, panting heavily, eyes shining with a mocking triumph. ”I am the winds of change mother, you can not escape fate-“ Zephyr surges up and took Breeze’s head in her talons. In one quick and brutally efficient movement, she snapped Zephyr’s neck. Zephyr looked at the new corpse in her talons, and smiled. ... In the same moments of Breeze’s death, in Zephyr‘s room a servant was cleaning up the blood and gore from Dive’s head, when she saw a piece of crumpled paper by the wall. Baffled, she reached down and grabbed it. She red the words. ''The winds of change are coming. '' ''You can not stop it. '' ''Just like you can not prevent the rain from falling, '' ''you can not change fate. '' ''Some things are set in stone. '' ''Just as some things should be buried beneath stone. '' Confused, she placed the paper in the torch fire. The note was in Queen Zephyr‘s handwriting. (''End Of Story one) WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)